To repair or work on a pick-up sometimes requires removal of the pick-up bed or box which is attached to the pick-up chassis. The pick-up box is bulky and may weight several hundred pounds, thus generally requiring the assistance of more than a few persons in lifting and removal of the pick-up box. This poses difficulty for smaller repair shops which do not have persons available to assist in lifting and removal of the pick-up box. Absent having a customized lift or hoist cables, it is difficult and inconvenient for the smaller shop or single worker to lift and remove the pick-up box.
Most repair shops, however, do have engine hoists or cranes for removal of engines from cars and trucks. While such hoist is ideal for use in the shop, it cannot be easily connected to the pick-up box for lifting and removal of the pick-up box. Various devices have been designed so that a single worker can, with the assistance of an engine crane, remove the truck bed with comparative ease. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,520 to Bagrowski III discloses a fixture for hoisting and removal of truck beds with the use of an engine hoist. Applicant has found such device to be unduly complicated and cumbersome for use, and lacking other unique features specific to the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for hoisting and removal of pick-up boxes. It is a further object of this invention to provide a pick-up box lift which may be used in conjunction with a standard engine hoist, which is easily attachable and detachable, is easily transportable and storable, is easily adjustable to operate with a variety of pick-up boxes, and which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.